memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise-D personnel
List of personnel assigned to serve as crewmembers aboard the . :See also: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel roster for an illustrated list; and [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|unnamed USS ''Enterprise-D personnel]] Senior staff * commanding officer: ** Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2364-2371) ** Captain William T. Riker (2366-2367) ** Captain Edward Jellico (2369) *first officer: ** Commander William T. Riker (2364-2371) ** Commander Kurn (2365) ** Commander Quintin Stone (2366) ** Commander Elizabeth Shelby (2367) ** Lieutenant Commander Data (2369) * second officer/operations manager: Lieutenant Commander Data (2364-2371) Engineering personnel * Chief engineer: ** Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal (2364) ** Lieutenant Commander Michael Argyle (2364) ** Lieutenant Charles H. Logan (2364) ** Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch (2364) ** Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (2365–2371) * Assistant chief engineer: ** Lieutenant Junior Grade James McRobb (circa 2365) * Diagnostic engineers: ** Lieutenant Reginald Barclay (2366–2371) * Specialists: ** Lieutenant JG Nara ** Lieutenant JG Daniel Kwan ** Ensign Robin Lefler (circa 2368) * Engineers: ** Lieutenant Garfield Costa ** Lieutenant Eileen Hessan ** Lieutenant Janice Ito ** Lieutenant Oblata ** Lieutenant Anita Obrion ** Lieutenant Sam Redbay ** Lieutenant Shipley (2365–2369) ** Lieutenant JG Kieran Duffy (2366–2370) ** Lieutenant JG Emma Bartel (circa 2369) ** Lieutenant JG Cliff Myers ** Ensign ** Ensign Tamara Butler ** Ensign Sonya Gomez (2365–2370) ** Ensign ** Ensign F. Palmer (circa 2364) ** Ensign Skoel ** Ensign ** Ensign Daniel Sutter }} ** Ensign Taurik ** Ensign Dorothy Taylor ** Ensign Varley (until 2369, KIA) }} ** Chao-Anh Aleakala ** Bigay Ampalayon ** (2364) ** Beth Bracken ** Bruner ** ** Esmeralda Clancy ** Raisa Danilova ** Alfredo Della Guardia ** Dern ** Dibiasi }} ** Eddies ** El'sryk ** (2371) ** Friedel ** Gakor ** Hinner ** Bernie Kornblum ** ** ** Jenny Li ** Makhurjee ** Merriwether ** Modiano ** Martina O'Connor ** Koji Oliver ** ** Marguerite Sherman ** T'Kaal ** T'Lota ** Vukcevok ** Darien Wallace ** Zelenetsky * Transporter operators and technicians: ** Transporter chief: *** Miles O'Brien (2364–2369) *** ** Lieutenant Jacques Bulero ** Lieutenant Jake Dane ** Lieutenant Kandell ** Lieutenant JG B.G. Robinson ** Ensign Carpelli (2364) ** Ensign ** Ensign Trottier ** Dodson ** Flight control personnel * flight controller: ** Lieutenant (2370) ** Lieutenant R. Torres (2364) ** Lieutenant Vasquez (2364) ** Lieutenant Junior Grade Geordi La Forge (2364) ** Lieutenant Junior Grade Monroe (2368) ** Lieutenant Junior Grade Orfil Solis (2364) ** Ensign Tess Allenby (2367-2371) ** Ensign April Anaya ** Ensign (2366-2370) ** Ensign Janet Brooks ** Ensign Calan ** Ensign Esmeralda Clancy (late 2365) ** Ensign Wesley Crusher (2365-2367) ** Ensign ** Ensign (-2370) ** Ensign Hjalmar Foch (2364) ** Ensign Gates (2366-2370) ** Ensign Gawelski (2364) ** Ensign Serena Gibson (2365) ** Ensign Graham (2366) ** Ensign Haskell (2365) ** Ensign Jae (2371) ** Ensign Ro Laren (2368-2369) ** Ensign Sam Lavelle (2370) ** Ensign Kenny Lin (2367) ** Ensign McKnight (2365-2369) ** Ensign Sariel Rager (2368-2370) ** Ensign Darien Wallace (2364-2371) ** (2369) ** Karp (2370) ** Miles O'Brien (2364) Medical personnel *Chief medical officer **Commander Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366-2371) **Commander Katherine Pulaski (2365) ** Ismail Asenzi Assistant CMO (2364) *Counselor: Commander Deanna Troi (2364-2371) *Doctors **Lieutenant Selar (2365-2370) **Doctor Baylak **Doctor **Doctor Emil Costa **Doctor Lynn Costa **Doctor Fletcher **Doctor Gavar **Doctor **Doctor Grastow **Doctor Johann Grunewalt **Doctor Lisa Iovino **Doctor **Doctor Karn Milu **Doctor Marino **Doctor **Doctor Par'mit'kon **Doctor **Doctor Saduk *Nurses **Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa (2365-2371) **Nurse Anders **Nurse D'Airo **Nurse Doswell (2364) **Nurse Faraday **Nurse Icolah **Nurse Itoh **Nurse Penelope Johnson **Nurse **Nurse Selinski **Nurse Tathwell (2364) *Medical Technicians **Crewman Simon Tarses (2367-2371) **Medical Technician Eisenberg **Medical Technician Moodet *Ensign Eta Kennedy *Ensign Orne Bestin *Yeoman Janet Kilsolving *Akihoko *Birnberg *Martinez *Ian McCloud *Shana Russell *Raymond Tam Operations personnel * Primary operations manager ** Lieutenant Commander Data (2364-2372) **Lieutenant **Ensign Perry **Ensign Lanni Sakata *Mission Specialist: Ensign Robin Lefler (2368) Security personnel * Tactical officer/chief of security: ** Lieutenant Tasha Yar (2364) KIA ** Lieutenant Commander Worf (2364-2371) ** Lieutenant (2364) * Brig officer: Ensign (2369) * Ensign Jenny de Luz (2364) * Lieutenant Carl Anderson (2364) * Lieutenant Brindle (2364) * Badnajian (2365) * Boyajian (2365) * Li Fong (2365) * Ensign Greenblatt (2365) * Palazzo (2365) * Ensign Salinger (2365) * Ensign Whiff (2365) * Clara Bernstein (2366) * Buchanon (2366) * D'Angelo (2366) * Yeoman Ricardo Montez (2366) * Tinker (2366) * Scully (2366) * Lieutenant * Lieutenant Arthur * Lieutenant Belix * Lieutenant Dreod * Lieutenant * Lieutenant Rick Holzrichter * Lieutenant Keenan * Lieutenant Lori Kessler * Lieutenant Loyosha * Lieutenant Mann * Lieutenant Paul Vanderbeek * Ensign Nils Carlstrom * Ensign Cavay * Ensign * Ensign De Groodt * Ensign Hasset * Ensign Kellog * Ensign Kraner * Ensign Metrina Harcourt * Ensign Potter * Ensign Shikibu * Ensign * Crewman Fern Resnick * Yeoman Parviz Bodonchar * * Caledon * Detaith * Detek * Frazer * Martinez * * Mirish * Paskall * * Brendan Ryder * Schultz * Starros * Yuri Timoshenko * Wrenn Sciences personnel *Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren * Lieutenant Chryso * Lieutenant Harry Bernard, Sr. *Lieutenant Slava Ibn Abdalla *Lieutenant Iris Liang *Lieutenant Mcburney *Ensign Barrans *Ensign Barbara Evans *Ensign Rachel Lopez *Ensign Puckee *Ensign Mark Stewart *Ensign Reggie Tanaka *Chief Roberta Plummer *Butterfield *Veron Detwiller *Duncan *Gherink *Leila Koryev Miscellaneous *Commander (2364) *Commander Mark Reasons (2364) *Ensign MacGregor (2368) *Ensign Asadourian (2368) *Ensign Marte Brengle (2368) *Ensign T'Kaal (2368) *Lieutenant Edward Hagler (2369) *Lieutenant Berga *Lieutenant T'Sala *Whalen * Civilians *Botanist: Keiko O'Brien (2364-2369) *Hostess, Ten-Forward lounge: Guinan (2365-2371) *Waiter, Ten-Forward lounge: *Jaan Devin *Adam Harris (2364) *Craig Harris (2364) *Jeremy *James Kelly *Ken Kolker *Gina Pace *Ravitch *Thala *T'Jai *Sarah *Elizabeth Steward *Penelope Winthrop See also *Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel References Enterprise 001701D personnel Enterprise 001701D personnel Enterprise 001701D personnel Personnel category:lists